Who will you choose Bonnie?
by xxxBeremyForevaxxx
Summary: It's gonna start out as friendship in the first few chapters and progress into something more stefan/elena bonnie/damon damon/elena and of course matt/caroline and Bonnie/Stefan other couples and characters of vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy swavy italics like this **_get _**show what people are thinking k!**

**Bonnie's pov**

**When school was over I walked over to where my best friend Elena,was standing by the lunch **

**tables waiting for me as usual,it looked like Elena wanted me start the conversation so I did "Elena you **

**texted me in class to meet you here when the last class was over,science,so spill" I demanded her because I wasn't really in the **

**or to my home. I saw my mo**

**mood to wait a whole twenty-five minutes for her to speak,but Elena eventually started to speak."Okay,okay so **

**you know that hawte we saw earlier this morning,well like five minutes before we started this conversation,class ended,**

**when I took the other way around I saw him and flashed him a smile,then tryed to walk to the left and right side, but he did the same thing**

**he backed up and let me pass his name is Stefan so y****up"!**

**"Wow he might li-... I didn't get to finish my sentence beacause I was cut off by Elena**

**Elena just started talking like she owned the world "May I mention he was staring at me in class,making the same moves as me,and smiling at me".**

**"Elena do me a favor ,and shutup maybe he is only interested in being just friends not every guy has to like you"! I replied in a aggresive tone**

**Hopefully she couldn't hear my tone because if she did, she would turn into the world's biggest brat,too late because**

**she gave me a dirty look which said talk-to-me-like-that-again-and-I-will-hurt-you I just ignored her.**

**A couple of second later she said"Okay that was a akward moment we should get home I before our guardians think we are out partying".**

**"Bye Elena" I annouced raising my hand. Ten minutes later I arrived home got out of my white toyota prius car and opened the door**

_'I saw mom _talking to a guy who wore all black:jeans,pants,boots,jacket,shirt,and Sheriff Forbes'

**"Mom hey sorry I am a little late I was just catching up with Elena" I budded in.**

**"Bonnie say excuse me next time ,this is Damon Salvatore,by the way did you finish your homework"? she asked curious**

**I smiled at Damon giving hima welcome smile he returned it by giving my hand a kiss. "Half of it may I please go to**

**the park when I am done"? I asked with a pleading tone**

**"Why do you wanna go"?**

**"Just to think of my history, and these past years"**

**"Alright you can go it is 3:18 be back at 3:50 okay".**

**"Yes mom thanks by the way" then I headed out the door to the park I was there in two minutes by walking.**

**When I arrived at 'Mystic Falls Park',I decided to sit on a bench and open my legs as I realized I was wearing a**

**black strapless shirt, a pink mini skirt,white flats,pink bow,and brown curly hair. **

_'what a slut opening my legs bonnie don't do it again please'_

**I saw kids on the swings,playing tag,and laughing reminded me of how I,Caroline,and Elena used to be when we were younger**

**I suddenly saw a guy walking up to me so I snapped out of my thoughts "Stefan" I realized who he was now.**

**"Elena's friend I'm guessing right,Bonnie,she described you well" he gave me a charming smile.**

**"Yeah her BFFLD best friends for life and death,and you got my name right suprised" I replied smoothly.**

_'wow he is gorgeous,friendly I see why Elena likes him' _

**We stared at each other for about five minutes before he broke the silence"What a**

**beautiful name,wanna go on a walk in the park Bonnie"?**

**"Sure and Stefan your a good guy any girl would be lucky to date you" I kept my voice in a casual but happy tone.**

**"Thanks Bonnie"**

**So we kept walking while talking around the park for fifteen more minutes before I had to leave**

**"Bye Stefan"**

**"Bye Bonnie"**

**Damon's pov**

**Melisssa,Bonnie's mom had a beautiful daughter if I weren't still trying to find Katherine **

**I would make sure Bonnie was mine,not sharing her with anyone,let's hope my annoying**

**brother hasn't seen this beautiful girl.**

**Stefan's pov**

**My gosh Bonnie is just as preety as Elena ,but that's another thing is it katherine disguising **

**as a mortal human girl to fit in and I sensed Bonnie isn't complete human heck she is more than human!**

**Bonnie's pov**

**"Mom I'm home from park" my voice in a up and down tone**

**Mom came down the stairs looking suprised "I thought**

**you were coming back ten minutes later Bonnie anyways I am going on a date I will**

**be back around seven something you can invite one of your friends over and they could spend the night".**

**"Thanks mom love you bye" I blew her a kiss and she headed out the door.**

_'Call Caroline,call her you haven't talked to her in two weeks it would be nice to get in contact with her'_

**I took out my samsung sgh t-239 and called Caroline,thankfully she answered her phone.**

**"Hello Caroline speaking"**

**"It's me Bonnie so drop the rich girl accent"**

**"K what's up your deciding to party Bonnie"?**

**"No!you wanna spend the night at my place mom allowed it and she is on a date she'll be back at seven"?**

**"Yay! I'll be there in twenty minutes bye xoxo"!**

**"Bye"**

**Five minutes later I heard a knock on the door.**

_'Caroline is here already'? _

**I opened the door and saw the least expected person standing there.**

**"Damon"?**

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it I will try to make the next chapter longer this will defintley be a bonnie/stefan fic along with other vd couples**

**I don't want Stefan to start liking Bonnie right away the story would end to quick and I will update reviews encourage me please do so**

**and you guys katherine will be in the later chapters but mentioned in flashbacks of stefan&damon's history with her ,Bonnie's outfit is posted on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2 this has a little bit of Bamon,Elena,Stefan,Caroline and more characters if you see something like this**_ Bonnie _**it shows what there thinking**

**"Damon what the hell are you doing here at my door"!she yelled.**

_'Dang she yells loud ,she should think twice before doing that mess with me again'_

**"Calm down Bonnie,now may I come in I need your help" she gave me a disaproving look for a long time**

**but I tryed to keep my five minutes she finally gave in, I was already invited in her home,I could**

**of walked in without being invited,but I didn't want to mess things up,to get katherine from the tomb,she took a seat on the**

**couch,I sat across her and began speaking"Your related to Emily, a powerful witch,and I was wondering if you could get**

**my loved one from the tomb...the grimore, my god your a witch"!I already had an annoyed look plastered on my face. She was about**

**to argue with me,but, before it could happen she looked like she was remebering memories of her being a witch."They didn't tell me,Gram's **

**and mom"she was trying her best to hold back tears.**

**"Look don't get emotional,they didn't tell you one thing,big deal I am gonna pour my tears out"I said in a sarcastic voice**

**"17 years! 17 years!,no one told me for my whole life,you say don't get emotional are you fucking,crazy telling me that**

**weren't you emotional when you lost your beloved one"! **

**She had lost it I suddenly grabbed her arms in a tight grip so she couldn't struggle free, and I,with my highly fast speed,brought**

**her to her room,put her on her bed for some reason I planted kisses from her face to her stomach she was on the bottom **

**I was on the top"Get off ,and how did you do that thing fast"?she asked puzzled. I showed her my vampire face"You know**

**why beacause I am a monster,vampire".**

**Since I still had a grip on her I turned her neck sideways bit into it she screamed for a couple of seconds**

**so I decided to stop "Power Bonnie in,your blood like Emily"**

**"Get away I hate you I am gonna tell my mom or maybe even the sheriff I won't help you get k-.."she spat venously at me.**

**"You don't help me , and I'll snap your precious neck"and with that I left her confused,painful face,**

_'What have you done Damon Salvatore'_

**Bonnie's pov**

**I never felt so scared in my life,and unable to struggle free 'I have to tell Caroline supernatural**

**exist,and what Damon did to me."Knock,Knock" I opened the door.**

**"Hey Bonnie I'm here"she annouced.**

**"I gave her a kiss on the cheek,"Caroline,go ahead and put your stuff in my room,and you can take a shower **

**upstairs ,I'll take one downstairs". **

**After we were done changing,eating and cleaning, I told her everything about my encounter with Damon she looked shock **

**to talk after I told her everything but did with anger"Are you okay Bonnie,I'm gonna stake him if he ever touches you like that**

**again".**

**"Thanks Caroline I was really scared if I tell my mom or sheriff he'll snap my neck,or**

**he could tell I am a witch,and the town hates supernatural beings I could be excuted if I tell what he is,and**

**you can't tell anyone I am a witch,not even your mom promise"? I asked.**

**"Yes I promise I would never tell without your permission".**

**"Thanks Caroline" I said as I gave her a hug.**

**So we finished the night off with popcorn,candy,lasanga,and**

**watching a few shows like degrassi,spongebob,icarly,true blood, and a few movies**

**"Bye Caroline I"ll see you at school next week" I said waving my hand **

**I took out my phone number and called Stefan "Stefan hello, I need you please come to my home,**

**the adress is 29856 Libra Oranda"**

**"Okay Bonnie,I'll be there in five minutes.**

_'Wow he was right he did get here in time,because I heard a knock on the door,and opened it'_

**Stefan's pov**

**"Stefan he hurt me,he bit me,he basically abused me,it was horrid" she said.**

**"Who"? I asked wrapping my arm around her stomach so she could be more comfortable on the couch**

**and with me.**

**"D-Damon Salvatore I want him staked or he can go to jail"**

**"Bonnie he is my brother,a vampire,I am to I'll deal with him okay" I said**

**"Yes"she replied.**

**"He is invited in huh"?**

**"Yes,my mom might have invited him in,or anybody who was in my home at that time". She was still in shock **

**because she was still shaking.**

**"And I'm a witch" I pronouced slowly.**

**"It's okay Bonnie I'll keep your secret will you keep mine".**

**"Yes" she said**

**I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left I got in my car and went to the boarding house,**

**I found my irresponsible brother drinking scotch like he always used to I punched him as hard as I could**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you what did you do to her,Damon she is not a toy that can be played with and thrown**

**away,she is a human being"! I practilly yelled in his ear**

**"'t touch me B. I won't tell you what I did to her".**

**"Why Damon,I thought you were still looking for Katherine,and you dare hurt her again**

**I won't hesitate to stake you" I shouted.**

**"Look I am sorry I hurt your little human friend,but she didn't accept my invatation to help Katherine**

**out of the tomb".**

**"And you threaten her,basically abuse her,your a disgrace no wonder why father liked me best" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face.**

**"Yeah,I was the one Katherine liked best with charms brother not you".**

**Alright no Elena in this chappie sorry I really am Grams and all the vd cast will be in the story to reviews encourage me to update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter 3 is here Elena,Grams,and Bonnie's mom will be in this chapter hope you enjoy if I get at least 12 reviews or more I will update we are still on Stefan's pov**

**"How do you know that's true,and I think I saw her today flirting with me was it Elena or Katherine"? I asked**

**"Uhh I don't know maybe because I was sexy like a babe eating a banana if you know what I mean"he gave me those eyes saying I'm gonna meet this 'katherine'.**

**"Look if you go,an apologize maybe she'll help you find Katherine" I said plainly.**

**Looks like my brother listened to my advice because he got his leather jacket,and got in his Ferrari,I told him I would be here,**

**but as soon as my brother started his car I followed him in a good distance therfore he won't see me,I hope he doesn't hurt her**

**I mean I don't ,like, like her I care for her,and wouldn't want my brother hurting Bonnie or Elena.**

**Damon's pov **

_'God I can't believe I listened to what my brother said,I really did feel kind of sorry,but then again I am a vampire why _

_should I be'?_

**I knocked on the door hard enough,she came to the door wearing a pretty green dress with heels and ,makeup she was first to speak**

**"Yes your at my door your supposed to say something,not stand there staring at me all day" she plastered a sarcastic smile on her face.**

**I chuckled at her answer"Okay miss humorous I am sorry about our encounter last time,and don't tell the sheriff what I am".**

**"Stefan your brother is dealing with that,he's not telling I am not telling and I will help you with Katherine...when I'm ready"she replied back,then she tried closing**

**the door on me,but of course I was stronger. **

**"You met my brother is he uptight anno-...**

**She yelled at me in a fierce voice "Look he was there when your bit me and kissed half of my body,he is nice,I prefer him over you".**

**"Bonnie,just for sakes, help me with the tomb,..Katherine please I love her".**

**"In time when I'm ready",she said as she stomped her foot in anger.**

**"How about next week, on let's say Friday".**

**"Two weeks"**

**"No Bonnie"**

**"Yes Damon"**

**"Nope"**

**"Fine,okay,fine as long as you leave the damn town and me alone".**

**"Where are you heading off to"?**

**"Why do you wanna know"?**

**"Just because I'm asking".**

**"Fine I am going to a party at...um..somewhere bye"!she said.**

**So I said "Tell me where you are going" my pupils began to shrink I was compelling her.**

**"Somewhere called..none of your business,you asshole tried to compel me why"? the young witch said with rage.**

**"Like I said just because I'm asking",then I left her so she could have her space twenty minutes I arrived at the boarding house**

**I decided to rest my mind.**

**Bonnie's pov**

_'Now I am gonna ask my mom,and grams about this witch stuff,so I ran to the kitchen dialed Gram's number_

_and told her can she come to my house she said yes thankfully' _

**She was here so I called my mom downstairs along,with Grams to sit on the couch I told them about,how Damon,**

**told me what I was,I saw guilt written all over there face,anyone can see this.**

**Gram's began to speak"Bonnie we are very sorry we kept this from you,but we wouldn't know how to react,**

**and maybe spread rumours,'my grandma says I'm a witch',you would get suspended,and we will be blamed,probably**

**have to take it up with the sheriff".**

**"Grams,are you,and mom a witch"? I asked.**

**"Sweetie,just me your mom had given up her powers when she was a teen,she didn't want her powers".**

**"Oh,so where does Damon fit in"? I asked.**

**"Well when I was younger I met Damon along with his brother at a founder's day party,but the real reason,was because,Damon,**

**promised to protect her lineage of descendants,if she protected Katherine from the fire,Bonnie that's all I know".**

**"Weird,well I am going to go to Caroline's party now bye"**

_'That was incredibly weird,who is Katherine,is she alive still'? I thought as I got in my car._

**I was picking up Elena,but maybe I shouldn't tell her new school year,no drama,just enjoy it,In ten minutes I was at Elena's home**

**she was wearing the same stuff as me except I had my hair straightened,her's was in a modern updo,and she was wearing a black dress.**

**We were at Caroline's and,I was about to get out of the car when Elena annouced"Hey I am going to do my make-up in here so,I'll**

**be in there pretty soon".**

**I nodded"Okay see you inside".**

**"Bonnie your here,by the way Stefan as in Salvatore is here dance with him I am dancing with Tyler,dance with him" she exclaimed in happiness.**

**I walked over to Stefan he said I looked adorably beautiful,I said he looked handsome we dance,and we got to know each other better,he gave me a kiss on **

**the cheeks then Elena came in I watched as he walked over to Elena,and danced with her,tears poured down my cheeks I ran outside,and started crying.**

**Elena's pov**

**"Stefan your a very good dancer,and charming" I smiled at him.**

**"Yes,Elena you look pretty yourself" I heard him say.**

**"Thank you"I replied with a nice tone.**

**So we danced,for a while when a slow song came on,I looked in his eyes,and at this moment we kissed it was so electrifying,the kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds**

**before Caroline burst into my face"Elena,where's Bonnie,and why are you dancing with St-...Bitch"!she said before running upstairs to her room.**

_'What the hell happened'? _

**I went in the kitchen and waited till' all the Elena rumours slowed down.**

**Bonnie's pov**

**I was pissed I was crying,he just tossed me aside as if I don't matter anymore,suddenly I saw someone,walking towards me,he looked**

**familiar name...name...name oh I was crying I couldn't even think."**

**"Bonnie,it's me Damon what happened"?I heard him ask with worry.**

**"Damon,please don't I am not in the mood,plus I don't need to be on your side then his then stuck **

**in the middle not knowing which brother to choose". I was now talking clearly.**

**"He gave me a kiss,before walking over to her my best friend Elena,and danced with him,the bitch knew I was having a dance**

**with him but Elena just had to walk in" I spat with pure anger.**

**"Your brother" I said**

**Preview for next chapter**

**"Ouch" I yelled I felt canines piercing my neck I tried to stop this but**

**I couldn't ,I was unable to struggle free then my whole word went black.**

**Hoped you enjoy plz review plz give me 12 reviews tell ur fanfiction buddies to review so I will continue:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx for reviewing guys&girls really appreciate when school starts I may have less time writing this story we are still on Damon's pov I will probally continue when I**

**see a good amount of reviews hope you enjoy little bit of jealousy from Bonnie let's see what that brings us!The more reviews the more I update faster with longer chapters.**

**"My brother did this to you?",I asked trying to hide the fact that I was shocked my brother would do something like this.**

**"Yes,uh I can't believe I said I prefer him over you."She really tryed to hide the fact that she was pissed off but it was obvious in her tone and face expression.**

**"There they go there coming out now look she's the one he's holding hands with.",her expression was pained in the middle of her sentece but urged to talk.**

**I saw Bonnie standing up from where she was sitting next to me and ran over there"Elena are you out of your freaking mind,you didn't know **

**I was dancing with him;what happened to not dance with crushes who are friends like?" I was so mad I punched her in the face.**

_'Damn Stefan was right she looked exactly like Katherine,only with straight hair,she looked like her,but her voice wasn't the same as Katherine's'_

**"Bonnie what the hell crawled up your bra he danced with me big deal,I kissed him,so your mad why?",I saw Elena sticking up her middle finger at Bonnie**

**after she finished her sentence.**

**Stefan decided to bud in "Bonnie you seriously have a promblem it was nothing serious,okay it was a kiss on the cheeks,I**

**have feelings for Elena not you,I'll be taking her home okay?".**

**Wow I had seriously felt bad for this girl ,Bonnie getting rejected she looked like she couldn't even talk "It's fine,take her home always**

**guiding right!"**

**"Bon-...**

**"Whatever Stefan your an asshole,I hate you don't talk to me again!"**

**I saw her move her hips as she walked over to me I just blurted out "So you officialy choose I over my brother,if you do I could**

**take a liking to you Bonnie."**

**We talked for about a couple minutes before I decided to drive to my home,she told me that she would go talk to Caroline,**

**yay she had some company.**

**Bonnie's pov**

**"Anyways Bonnie I told you Elena is tricky you don't know what she could do all the time",she said with alot of hate when**

**she mentioned the name Elena.**

**"I mean before the party I called and, told her I had plans for you to dance with Stefan,she could dance with Matt."**

**Caroline,and I continued talking about how the years went by fast,how when were in fifth grade that Jeremy wrote me**

**a Valentines Day card saying he wanted to kiss me,and how someone dyed my hair all blue over a dare I didn't know**

**about ,and how I said I would get back but,I never did.**

**"Well Caroline I have to get home mom might be worried bye xoxo"**

**I arrived home minutes later told my mom how my emotions were played with,watched a bit of tv**

**and then went to sleep,I woke up to my phone ringing I answered it.**

**"Bonnie."**

**"Stefan...what do you want."**

**"I'm sorry okay,verry sorry."**

**"Whatever, may I mention don't call me again Stefan."**

**Bonnie ple-...**

**I hung up on him seriously I don't get it I hate him ,I deleted to his number I got up ate some cereal,before**

**getting dressed ,and decided to drive to Elena's house I was there in no less then five minutes I knocked on her door,Elena opened it **

**with Stefan standing behind her **_'Great he's there so I can't flip Elena off'_

**"What do you want Bennet girl"she asked with complete rudeness.**

**I just turned around ****and walked towards my White Toyota Car "Bitch"I muttered.**

**"I heard that!" Elena yelled.**

**"You were meant to,but I don't have time to argue with him,and you".**

**I left them standing there confused I got in my car,and drove to my Gram's house **_'Need help with powers,and_

_got to tell her this mess luckily Caroline is a true friend'_

**Grams's pov **

_'I heard a knock on my door? who could it be?'_

**I got up from the couch,and went to open the door I saw Bonnie standing there**

**"Bonnie come in,what's wrong?"I guided her to the couch,to tell me what happened.**

**"Well I went to this party,and I danced with Stefan,we got to know each other very well,he kissed me on the cheek**

**then all the sudden Elena walked in,and he had to go dance with her,I,ran out in tears,Damon came and comforted me,and that's**

**when I saw them walking out all lovely dovey and sort of got in a fight with Elena!"I heard her say with pure anger.**

**"So did you make-up with her?",I asked.**

**"No,what really bugged me,was that Caroline told Elena I was dancing with Stefan",she started to calm down.**

**"Then if he walked over to dance with Elena then why are you mad?",I asked this wasn't making sense.**

**"Well actully she pulled Stefan away from me,like dragged his hand,we had a war over him before she spit in my face**

**then I ran out crying,he was supposed to be my date!"**

**Now I understood why Bonnie was mad,"Stay the night if you want to,you can sleep in your room a.k.a the guest room**

**there's clothes,towels,soap,and other stuff".**

**"Thanks Grams,I really needed someone to talk to."**

**Bonnie's pov**

**After I was done taking a shower I decided to eat,after I was done I lied down on my bed,turned on the tv to watch**

**something Degrassi was on I heard my phone ringing it was Elena,I decided to answer it since I missed fifteen of her calls,and twenty of her texts**

**"Hello,what do you want Elena?"**

**"It's me Stefan,you probably wouldn't have likely answered if it was from my phone."**

**"So what the hell did you call me for?"**

**"Please forgive Elena."**

**"Why should I forgive,her,you didn't even get mad when she spit in my face,nor took you away from me."**

**"Bonnie,I had feelings for her,not you."**

**"Well I had feelings for you ,and the least you could do was finish the dance with me,instead of going with her."**

**"Well maybe I wanted to dance with her."**

**"You know what Stefan were going to end this..frienship..goodbye."**

**"Bonnie wait."**

**"I like your brother better than you he comforted me when you danced with Elena."**

**I hung up on him but I heard him muttering"Damn**

**there is no way in hell I am going to let it happen."  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people sorry if I haven't been writing it is just that it is like I have very small reviews so I am wondering if you guys would review Oh!**

**start school on Wednesday so,I have a lot less time to review this chapter is sorta short, but there will be a twist! Thank you primavera15 for giving me the idea she rocks so check out. The next update won't be till sometime of august who knows,when I'll update?**

**her stories and review them:)**

**Stefan's pov**

**I stormed up to my brother's room I opened the door,and saw him pulling the covers over his head,**

**"What is going on between you and Bonnie?",I asked curiously.**

**"For me to know...and you to awwww,you know the rest Stefan",he said as he gave me that smirk.**

_'I'm not trying to act jealous,but Damon needs to be no where near her'_

**"Asshole!",I murmured before I went downstairs and got in my car.**

_'Go to Elena's tell her your interested in being just friends till' I get my life straight'_

**I got to Elena's house in no time,and knocked on the door I saw a woman come to the door,mother,aunt?**

**"Hello,I'm Jenna her aunt"she greeted me.**

**"Stefan...is Elena here,I need to talk on her".**

**"Elena"she yelled upstairs.**

**"Coming Jenna who's here",she said.**

**"Stefan!"Jenna replied in a harsh tone then walked away. Elena was at the door in a flash.**

**"Hey so what are you doing here?"**

**"****I just want to be friends until I can think straight".**

**Elena's face turned from happiness to complete redness,she was pissed**

**"Fuck!it's because of Bonnie right?"she asked.**

**"Elena I am not going to lie,but yes it partly is about Bonnie".**

**She shut the door on my face before saying"Screw you".**

_'Great this is messed up Bonnie hates me now Elena hates me,the least I could do is go talk to her'_

**I drove to Shelia Bennet's house knowing directly Bonnie would be there I knocked on the door to find Bonnie standing there.**

**Bonnie's pov**

**"Ughh",I groaned I heard a knock on the door,and had to open it,meaning getting out of bed.**

**"Bonnie,I'm very sorry,what can I do so you can forgive me?",he asked me**

**He gave me a look that I'll-leave-if-you-give-me-a-chance-to-talk"Go ahead speak you seem reasonable".**

**"Alright I broke my so called relationship with Elena,give me a chance please".**

**"Okay fine Stefan,I forgive you,come in,on one condition!"**

**"What?"**

**"Kiss me."**

**Are lips finally collided together he had a sweet strawberry taste,**_'Wow is he a goddess?'._**Wow what semmed like forever we finally broke the kiss I saw Damon standing there.**

**"Bonnie what are you doing kissing my brother?",his voice had a sexy taste to it.**

**"I asked him to,that's why!",I yelled at him. Before I could react I was pulled outside of my own house,bumped into the hard walls.**

**"Let go of me Damon!",I shouted at him.**

**"No,you won't be Katherine,you don't deserve my affection,nor my brother's!"**

**"Aghhhhhhh"I screamed as pain shot up my back from Damon.**

**"Who's K-Katherine!"**

**"None of your witch business!",he said exposing his canines,full lenght. Just when he was about to bite into me Stefan came pushing Damon the side**

**I heard a thump before everything went black(I usually don't do this the parantheses but bonnie went unconsious)**

**Stefan's pov**

**I picked up Bonnie layed her in the couch inside Gram's house,and started feeding her my blood till' she started coughing.**

**"Stefan w-what happened?",I asked him dearly.**

**"Dovreste riposare mio bello",he said in his most lovely tone**

**"Approvazione, potete rimanere se desiderate",I replied back**

**Stefan's pov**

**I decided to stay,for fear of Bonnie's safety,I got blankets,pillow from the closet,and lied next to the couch near Bonnie**

***Dream***

**I was pinned up against a tree,my eyes were in a blur,but it finally made sense it was Katherine**

**"So you like the witch?",she asked me in a sarcastic,but jealous way.**

**"None of your business,Katherine you played me,not to mention my brother to,your a whore!",I yelled at her with fury.**

**I saw as Katherine broke a tree and sharpened it,she was about to go for the place I least expected..my heart,I woke up sweating,I saw Shelia**

**waiting for me to wake up**_'I wonder why?'_

**"Stefan,I apreciate,you watching Bonnie but there is someone new in 'Mystic Falls',who wants to manipulate,and pull Bonnie in a force on evil!",Shelia said with fury but rage.**

**"Who is the person!",I shouted ready to kill this person.**

**"That's the question Stefan,that's the question."**

**Hope you enjoyed alright so even if you do not have an account you can review which I highly appreciate,this person will have ties to someone! won't tell you who,but you'll find out trust me:)**


End file.
